hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Move Your Body (video)
Australian version (1999) Move Your Body is the first Hi-5 Australian video. It was released in 1999 by Roadshow Entertainment. And this DVD and VCD released by Viva Video Inc. in Philippines. Songs Include Infobox Move Your Body.png|Move Your Body Infobox Ready Or Not.png|Ready Or Not Infobox L.O.V.E..png|L.O.V.E. Cast 'Hi-5 Australian Cast' * Kathleen de Leon * Nathan Foley * Tim Harding * Kellie Hoggart * Charli Robinson 'Puppeters' * Charli Robinson as Chatterbox * Tim Harding as Jup Jup Segments *We're Hi-5 *Move Your Body *TIM and the Hi-5 band make together a music machine with different sounds. *CHARLI wears a hat with decorating fruits on. *KELLIE and Chats become laughing clowns. *CHARLI pretends to be a robot. *NATHAN and Tim dress up as cones puppets. *CHARLI hides and jumps out. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about four friends (Charli, Tim, Kellie and Kathleen) that travel by a flying carpet to funny places. *Ready Or Not *The Hi-5 band helps TIM to describe his noisy family. *KATHLEEN tries to be the tallest person in Hi-5. *CHARLI sings the ABC song. *KELLIE and Chats make sounds of rainy days. *CHARLI splashes in a bathtub. *TIM plays a piano that makes animal sounds. *CHARLI does the funky chick dance. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a hurt kangaroo (Charli), Nathan the dingo, Tim the emu and Kathleen the mouse try to help her. *L.O.V.E. *The Hi-5 band says goodbye. Video Gallery Infobox_We're_Hi-5.png Opening_Move_Your_Body_video.png Hi-5 Move Your Body.png Tim_S1 E13.png Charli S1 E9 4.png Kellie S1 E5.png Charli S1 E13 2.png Nathan S1 E5.png Charli S1 E4 1.png Sharing Stories S1 E1.png Hi-5 Ready Or Not 1999.png Tim S1 E19.png Kathleen S1 E14.png Charli's ABC.png Kellie S1 E3.png Charli S1 E19 2.png Tim S1 E17.png Charli S1 E17 3.png Sharing Stories S1 E9.png Hi-5 L.O.V.E. 1999.png Ending_Move_Your_Body_video.png Songlets Making music #01 You make your sound, I'll make mine Now put them together, make them at the same time It's the music (Music!) Music machine Making lots of sounds all at the same time. Well, you make your sound, I'll make mine Put them together, make them at the same time It's the music (Music!) Music machine Making lots of sounds all at the same time. Body move #01 Fruits on my hat I like it like that Bananas and grapes Look good on the plates But fruits on my hat I like it like that. Fruits on my hat I like it like that Bananas and grapes Look good on the plates But fruits on my hat I like it like that. Word play #01 Stumble and bumble They can tumble 'Cause they're always in a jumble Twirling around, never a frown Stumble and bumble, the laughing clowns. Stumble and bumble They can tumble 'Cause they're always in a jumble Twirling around, never a frown Stumble and bumble, the laughing clowns. Stumble and bumble They can tumble 'Cause they're always in a jumble Twirling around, never a frown Stumble and bumble, the laughing clowns. Body move #02 Robot Charli Gets up early Walks very stiffly, one, two, three Walks very stiffly, one, two, three. Robot Charli Feels very happy Now moving faster, one, two, three Now moving faster, one, two, three Robot Charli. Robot Charli Not so stiff now Running quite quickly, one, two, three Running quite quickly, one, two, three. Robot Charli Feels very happy Running even faster, one, two, three Running even faster, one, two, three Robot Charli. Shapes in space Turning, spinning, shuffle and dip Wriggle around and give a little kick. Turning, spinning, shuffle and dip Wriggle around and give a little kick. Turning, spinning, shuffle and dip Wriggle around and give a little kick. Turning, spinning, shuffle and dip Wriggle around and give a little kick. Turning, spinning, shuffle and dip Wriggle around and give a little kick. Body move #03 Now you see me, now you don't Now you see me but soon you won't You can't tell where I'll be next Now you see me and now you... still see me. Now you see me, now you don't Now you see me but soon you won't You can't tell where I'll be next Now you see me and now you don't. Sharing stories #01 We're on a flying carpet High above the town We're up, we're up, we're up, up, up And we're down, down, down, down, down. We're on a flying carpet High above the town We're up, we're up, we're up, up, up And we're down, down, down, down, down. We're on a flying carpet High above the town We're up, we're up, we're up, up, up Then we're down, down, down, down, down. We're on a flying carpet High above the town We're up, we're up, we're up, up, up And we're down, down, down, down, down. Making music #02 We're a noisy family We've been making noise for years And when we play together It's music to our ears We're a noisy family We've been making noise for years When we play together It's music to our ears We're a noisy family We've been making noise for years And when we play together It's music to our ears We're a noisy family We've been making noise for years And when we play together It's music to our ears. Puzzles and patterns Who's the tallest? Who's the tallest? I wish it was me I could be the tallest Just wait and see. Who's the tallest? Who's the tallest? I wish it was me I could be the tallest Just wait and see. Who's the tallest? Who's the tallest? I wish it was me I could be the tallest Just wait and see. Body move #04 A B C everybody jump with me. Bend, jump. D E F swing to the right, swing to the left. G H I stretch right up to the sky. Stretch. J K L touch your toes, you're doing well. M N O breathe in lots and blow, blow, blow. P Q R jump and stretch out like a star. Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump. S T U relax for the count of two. One, two. V W X stretch and flex, stretch and flex. Y and Z relax and shake your arms and legs. That was Charli's excercises A to Z. Word play #02 When I hear this sound Against the window pane It goes pitter-patter, pitter-patter, pitter-patter, pitter-patter I know that sound, it's rain! When I hear this sound I want to cover up my head It goes splat, splat, splat, splat 'Cuase it's raining on your hat! When I hear this sound Is 'cause there's something on my feet It goes squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch You've got gum boots on your feet! When I hear this sound I know it's raining on my car It goes swoosh, swoosh, swoosh, swoosh Window whipers on my car! When we hear these sounds It's time for slipshy splashy fun They go pitter-patter, pitter-patter, squelch, squelch, squelch Swoosh, swoosh, swoosh I said pitter-patter, pitter-patter, squelch, squelch, squelch Swoosh, swoosh, swoosh, splat! Body move #05 Splashing in the bathtub, I'll be squeaky clean My hair will shine and my teeth will beam Rub-a-dub-dub, splashing's so much fun I'll swim a big race, look, I won Splashing in the water like fish too Splashing in the bathtub, you can too. Splashing in the bathtub, I'll be squeaky clean My hair will shine and my teeth will beam Rub-a-dub-dub, splashing's so much fun I'll swim a big race, look, I won Splashing in the water like fish too Splashing in the bathtub, you can too. Making music #03 Animal music, sing with us now Animal music, we'll show you how Animal music, sing with us now Animal music, we'll show you how You can talk to the animals, that is ok But we love making music the animal way. Animal music, sing with us now Animal music, we'll show you how You can talk to the animals, that is ok But we love making music the animal way. Body move #06 Scratch and peck, you funky chook Flap your wings and take a look Funky chooks can stroke their stuff Shake your feathers, flap, flap, flap. Scratch and peck, you funky chook Flap your wings and take a look Funky chooks can stroke their stuff Shake your feathers, flap, flap, flap. Scratch and peck, you funky chook Flap your wings and take a look Funky chooks can stroke their stuff Shake your feathers, flap, flap, flap. Sharing stories #02 No songlet American version (2006) Move Your Body is the Hi-5 USA DVD in 2006, released by Well Go USA Inc. Songs Include Infobox Five Senses USA.png|Five Senses Infobox Move Your Body USA.png|Move Your Body Infobox North South East West USA.png|North South East West Cast 'Hi-5 American Cast' * Kimee Balmilero * Shaun Taylor-Corbett * Curtis Cregan * Karla Cheatham Mosley * Jenn Korbee 'Puppeters' * Karla Cheatham Mosley as Chatterbox * Curtis Cregan as Jup Jup Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:Viva Video Inc. Category:Well Go USA Inc. Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Series 1 Category:Hi-5 videos Category:Hi-5 DVDs Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:1999